Devil vs Angel
by Fish and Chipz
Summary: AU. Brooklyn fights with his inner conscious to take control his 'good' side and his 'evil' side whilst resisting temptation for a beyblader he knows. Brooklyn x OC. One shot.


This is my second one-shot. I sort of got this idea when I was looking at my Dan Brown book 'Angels and Demons' (Don't own, it's awesome though) but this fic won't be about Elements, Ambigrams and stuff about codes etc, lol. This story is an AU and is also a Brooklyn OC. I haven't seen much Brooklyn OC stories around so I decided to do one as something new.

Enjoy!

**One shot**

_**Devil vs. Angel**_

_**By Fish and Chips**_

_**(I'm beginning to enjoy doing these!)**_

Angels and devils: Brooklyn didn't believe in them until now.

Much.

He sat in his seat calmly, palms clenched, brows furrowing in slight irritation as he waited. The church was silent; except from the extremely faint reverberation of slow rhythm and high-toned hymns being sung within the building, that echoed through the lonely corridors and the empty hall where Brooklyn currently was. The light shone down on the pews from the stained glass windows and reflected on Brooklyn's glasses; which he took off; he didn't really need them, and stared up at the glass panel on the ceiling.

"Young man?" Came an old and fragile voice that wavered from beside him. "Coming to confess?"

Brooklyn looked up from his spot and into the eyes of the aged priest. The priest was wearing white robes, and was carrying a small and tattered copy of some sort of hymnbook in his hands. Brooklyn recognised him; he led the choir sometimes when he came into this church. He looked down briefly and clasped his hands again, letting his nose touch his thumbs. Brooklyn took a short breath. "Sort of."

Of course, Brooklyn coming here to pray wasn't as surprising as his teammates thought it was.

"_You don't have to pray before beyblade matches." Garland told him several days before. "You've got the talent."_

_Brooklyn merely smiled gently at him. "It's just something I have to do, Garland." _

The Parish Church was perhaps one of the oldest buildings in the district, but not exactly one of Brooklyn's favourite. It was at a lonely corner, near the park, and often found to be empty on weekdays just after five in the evening.

The Priest took a seat beside him and smoothed down his robes, watching Brooklyn tentatively. "Might you wish to tell me? It is a lot better comfort."

**-o-**

"_Hi Brooklyn." She said happily once she spotted him at the corner of her eyes. "I'm a new trainee in the BEGA. I've heard all about you. You're really smart and cool!" _

_He smiled at her. "And your name is…?"_

"_Oh, where are my manners?_ _Sorry,_ _I'm Nephi_."_ She said with a slight giggle as she shook his hand. "It's a bit strange, but it's actually just a nickname they call me here. I don't like my real name." _

"_Oh?" Brooklyn said. "Why is that?"_

_She looked away. "My real name is Nyx." _

_Brooklyn looked at her. "Greek?"_

"_Yeah…" She moved a hand through her long, light coloured hair. "I'm sorry to bother you at the moment. I just wanted some advice on how to beyblade better. I've got the worst grades in my class."_

_He chuckled. "Just practice. Practice makes everything perfect." _

**-o-**

"I'm having problems." Brooklyn said, not looking up at the priest. He took another deep breath and muttered quick prayer under his breath.

"What is that?"

"My conscience." Brooklyn said. "I think I have two."

**-o-**

"_Nyx!"_

"_Don't call me that!" She snapped at him angrily; staring glumly off down below from the balcony to the beybladers on the ground battling. _

"_It's your real name, isn't it?" Brooklyn said as he sauntered up to her, leaning against the bar with his back. _

"_Look, we've known each other for months already, just stick to Nephi. I'm used to it." She didn't look at him properly except from twist her head slightly to his direction._

"_Okay. How about just Nyx Nephi then?" He said with a slight shrug. She sighed and slumped down over the bar._

"_Whatever, Brooklyn."_

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing…" She moaned. _

"_Just tell me."_

"_No, you wouldn't understand… you're… the best blader here anyway… you wouldn't understand at all."_

_Brooklyn thought for a moment. "I'll take you somewhere."_

**-o-**

"Young man, I'm sure you've seen the stereotyped way of man's mind; depicted by an angel and a devil?" The Priest said, clearing his throat in process.

"Yes." Brooklyn looked up now. "A devil… and an angel?" He chuckled to himself in slight amusement. "Imagine that."

"It is possible, isn't it?"

"Probably." He looked back at the panelled walls with carved stone pictures of angels and devils, and back. "But I'm pure, at least I… think I am."

The priest looked at Brooklyn with slight fascination. "Young man, may you wish to explain why you believe so?"

Brooklyn clasped his knuckles together again, and in silence, he pondered how to elucidate himself in the simplest way ever.

**-o-**

"_What is this place?"_

"_Just the city park. It's nice here. You can relax." _

_Apparently, he had taken her to the park, well, one part, at least. It was lonely here. No-one could ever disturb them. Nyx Nephi stretched her arms high above her head; and soon, her tracksuit top went up from covering her hips to her hips to reveal her flat stomach. _

_And for some reason, Brooklyn stared. Not for long though; she quickly brought her arms back down to her sides and secured her belt around her waist of her jogging pants tightly, before sitting down on the dry patch of grass. She look up at Brooklyn and patted the space beside her. He sat down shiftily and stared at the sky above them. _

"_The air is fresh here." She said with a long inhale and exhale. _

_Brooklyn agreed gallantly. "This is my usual spot where I go if I want to be alone. I can share it with you." _

_This was his 'angel' side. _

_She smiled. "Cool, that'll be nice."_

_He watched her hair flicker and waver through the breeze; she seemed to emit some kind of electricity from her form, and gradually, Brooklyn began to feel soft towards her from time since they met each other. _

_His hand unconsciously brushed over hers, and she looked down. Brooklyn quickly moved his hand off hers. "Sorry."_

"_It's okay."_

_A butterfly flew close to him, and he gazed at it affectionately as he held a hand out; and the butterfly rested it's delicate and stick-legs on his fingertips, tickling it slightly, making a funny sensation surge through his body. _

"_How do you do that?" She asked him, tucking her knees to his chest, chin resting on her kneecaps with her head tilting to the side. _

"_They just come to me."_

"_You must have honey somewhere." She giggled. "It's beautiful. That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."_

_Brooklyn watched the butterfly hover around his face for several seconds, before it found another companion and flew off with it, dancing around each other, twisting together in the air gracefully. _

_He looked at her. She, he thought, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. With her light coloured, milky skin he had just touched. As fine as she was; she jerked away shyly and looked away from him, her hands left the grass and began to play with some loose strands of her hair; her back to him. Even though it was just her back, even though she was wearing baggy clothes this day, she had the nicest physique ever. _

_And somehow, he ended up lying on top of her on the grassy patch; a cloud passed the sun, the warmth of the sunlight covered his back of his pale shirt as he looked right into her yes; the very window of her soul; and he could somewhat he could see flowers and woodland creatures lurking within; mixed with his own reflection. His finger traced over her cheekbone, ran down playfully her jawline and almost to her collarbone._

_Nyx Nephi gulped slightly and stared back at him; pale eyes in surprise. "Brooklyn…?"_

_Immediately he broke out of his stupor and got off her quickly. "Sorry…"_

_Unfortunately, his 'devil' side had now been released. _

**-o-**

Inside, he longed for her, longed to caress the young beauty; pink lips softly smiled at him, tempting him – his urge to latch his lips over her fiercely burned, he wanted to capture her, pin her down, not letting her go. She would never leave his side. She would be his…. But, he thought… did she feel the same way, as he liked her? Surely she had some idea how enticing she was towards him; personality, manner and all? Like bees to honey – he was deeply attracted to her; the electricity was recognisable.

He was completely mesmerised by her.

He had a curtain draped over his eyes, glazed, whenever she was mentioned amongst the BEGA organisation. The news weren't the best compliments. He was used to hear about her grades – how they were the worst in the group she was assigned in; how she was the weakest in the group; how she was being picked on mostly for being so weak….

This enraged him.

Secretly, his passion mixed with anger boiled in his blood.

**-o-**

"_She's such a useless dolt, that Nephi."_

"_Yeah, she can't even launch her own blade perfectly into the dish, just what kind of proportion does she have?"_

"_Maybe she's too retarded to beyblade properly. Unlike us."_

"_I don't even want her in our group anymore. She'll make us lose for sure in tomorrow's match." _

_Nephi bit her lip brutally and felt a metallic, coppery liquor seep down from the middle of her lip and down her chin. She sniffled and dried her eyes, and leant back against the wall; as her team-mates laughed and scorned from around the corner. Nephi looked to the side as her eyes blurred again. It wasn't her fault she couldn't get a hold of controlling her blade properly; if her team mates weren't girls who thought they were the best bladers in the universe and cared to give her some attention, and even help her when they were training she would be a lot more of a help to them. _

_Her group were rounding out of the corridor, and Nephi got back off the wall to leave, when a smooth voice said: "What did you just say?" _

"_B-Brooklyn!" The three girls exclaimed in surprise, and also admiration. _

_Nephi blinked and quickly hid back behind the wall, peeping out slightly to look at him. He was standing in front of the three girls with a dark expression; she had never seen him look like that before. _

"_What did you just say about Nephi?"_

"_Oh… we were… just um… " One girl said, looking to the side._

"_Brooklyn, can you give **us** some advice?" Another quickly said. _

"_Okay." Brooklyn said calmly. "You were gossiping about her, right? Let me inform you three on something. It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs when they themselves aren't as great as they consider they are either." _

_The three girls went silent. _

"_Take that as advice." _

"_Y-Yes Brooklyn. We… We won't do that again." _

_The three looked down at the floor and quickly scurried away, and back down to the gym. Brooklyn sighed and walked to the corner with his hands in his pockets. "Nephi?"_

_She was sitting at the foot of the wall, with her knees tucked into her chest again, and she looked up at him, wiping off some tears. "Y-You didn't have to do that…" _

_He sat down beside her, and took one of her arms from over her knees, and rubbed her cold palm against his. "What they were doing was wrong, I had to do something." _

"_But that doesn't help. I still can't beyblade." Nyx Nephi spoke silently, voice scarcely beyond a murmur. _

"…_. I'll help you." _

_**Go on. **_

_**Kiss her. **_

_**She's staring at you at the moment. It's the perfect time. She needs comfort… and maybe a little more…**_

_Brooklyn snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at her._

_There it was again. Those thoughts. She was looking back at him. "Are you okay, Brooklyn? You sort of zoned out there." She asked him tentatively, and quietly. _

"_I'm fine." He replied back hastily. "I'm fine."_

**-o-**

"You did a good geed; helping out a friend in distress." The priest said.

Brooklyn smiled softly. "Thank you." Then he looked to the side. "I think that's when I began to develop this 'angel' and devil' on my side." He added with a small smile.

**-o-**

_After countless days of training, practise beyblade matches and warm-ups; he believed Nyx Nephi was ready. She could at least managed to knock his beyblade of course during the practise battles - of course he had just lowered his power level down to her right rank. They practised at every free minute and second until Nephi broke down to her knees in exhaustion – then they would start again in ten minutes or more. It was fun; at the same time, a bonding experience. Unfortunately, she didn't think the same way as he did. _

_On the day of the final test for grouping; she nervously sat in the changing room, alone. Her other team-mates were already participating in the small tournament. Her teammates had given Nephi the role as being a substitute since each team only needed three players usually. _

"_You're ready." Brooklyn sad to her, as he unfolded his arms and leaned back off the wall. _

_She put her hands on her cheeks; elbows on her lap. "No I'm not."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_I'm not."_

"_I trained you well." He sat down beside her on the bench. _

"_I know, but still…" She said, facing him. "They don't believe in me. I tried to tell them that I've been training – I have, but they won't listen. And one of our bladers have hurt herself before, I'm worried about her."_

"_She'll be fine." Brooklyn said with a smile. "I believe in you, I believe that you can do it."_

_She giggled. "You sound so sappy, but I'm glad." _

_The PA sounded off. "Will Team 4 please send their extra player up - Player 3 is proven to be unfit to beybattle."_

_The TV in their room changed scene. Nephi gasped; it was her team member who had injured herself several day ago; she was clutching her right hand in agony, on the floor, with the rest of the team around her, the arm seemed to have been bruised and was now swelling. _

_They both looked up. "That's you." Brooklyn said. _

_She nodded briefly and swallowed. "Okay, I can do this." She whispered to herself. Brooklyn gripped her hand reassuringly, and she smiled, before letting her hand fall loosely away out of his. Brooklyn suddenly felt empty again. _

_He sat in silence in the room; listening to dripping water from the taps in the bathroom. He had lowered the volume of the TV down, and was watching his 'student' walk shiftily up to the stadium; glancing nervously around the crowd, her shy interior showing up again. She clutched her beyblade nervously, and got ready in stance. _

_The referee shouted in the microphone; and the blades were off whizzing onto the dish. Nephi was biting her nails and her opponent was smirking at her. He knew her previous status. Nephi, the one who never beybattled because she was terrible. Awful at it. She wasn't even accounted as a blader in their class. One of her team members was shouting at her. Nephi's eyes seemed to have glazed as she looked at her. _

_Brooklyn turned up the volume. _

"_You prat better win this match or else!" The girl on the bench with her injured teammates was shouting. _

"_Just do your best, Nephi." Brooklyn said to himself quietly._

_**She needs motivation.**_

_**She's alone. **_

_**She needs you. **_

_He got up from his seat and left the chancing room, and back out to the stadium. He met Garland there, standing amidst the crowd at the back with Crusher. _"_What's going on now?" Brooklyn asked. _

"_That girl isn't doing too well." Garland replied. _

"_Her team mate is embarrassing her in front of all these people." Crusher was mumbling. _

"_Isn't that beyblader the girl you've been hanging around with, Brooklyn?" Ming Ming said as she hobbled over, dressed in another outrageous dress that was just to lure the crowd into joining BEGA as a type of walking and breathing propaganda. _

"_Yes." Brooklyn said. _

"_Wow, she's cute." Ming Ming muttered under her breath as she gaped at Nephi. "She's not a really strong blader though." _

"_I've taught her everything she ought to know." _

_Down in the platform, Nephi was sweating buckets. _"_Oh no, I'm about to be beybade mush again." Her beyblade was careening as her opponent just kept thrashing attacks at her, making her unable to fight back. Her teammate was screaming at her, the crowd was booing, the referee was making her feel even worse by telling everyone her current situation. She slumped down. "I'm-I'm such a disappointment." _

_But she didn't want to give everything she trained for away. _

_Not what Brooklyn taught her. _

_**Winning isn't everything. **_

"_But I **have** to win." _

**-o-**

"She won." Brooklyn said as he sat back up straight.

"You've helped her greatly." The priest said to him, getting up from his seat. It was starting to get dark. "Your sins are released, although you, young man, do not."

He smiled at the old man again. That's right. He relaxed. He finally got her to believe in her abilities and reshaped her confidence. Before, she was this shy little creature, if harmed she would just break; like glass. She never had many friends. Her family – he never knew much about them either, but he thought he had known her for time long enough.

**-o-**

"_Brooklyn! Brooklyn! I won! I won!" _

_Currently; Nephi was enjoying the feeling of victory and had been rubbing it into her failure-of-a-teammate's face. He swept her into his arms warmly, and buried his face into her hair; inhaling her scent affectionately. She returned the hug joyfully. _

"_I won! I won! I won! I Wooooonnnnnnnn!" _

"_Okay Nephi, you don't have to say that so many times now. Good beybattle." Garland patted her on her back as she dropped her arms off Brooklyn. He still had his arms around her though._

"_Wow. Y-You know my name?" She spluttered out in disbelief._

"_Brooklyn's mentioned you to us numerous times." Mystel said as he came out from the corridor as the group walked back to their room. _

"_Oi, Mystel. Where've you been all day?" Crusher said. _

"_Just wandering about." He replied with a shrug, taking off his mask and placing it back into is pocket. "Congratulations." He shook Nephi's hand warmly with a smile and she flushed. _

_Once the handshake was over; Nephi was staring at her hand in awe. Brooklyn noticed this and watched Mystel's back. _

"_Um… I should be going back home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nephi said, breaking Brooklyn out of his long glance. She tightened her strap of her bag tighter around her shoulder and smiled, waved goodbye to the group, before turning and waiting for the elevator to come to the floor. Brooklyn told his teammates to go into the room without him._

_He accompanied Nephi inside the lift once it arrived. He pressed the 'G' button for her. They were currently on the twelfth floor. _

_And it began. He didn't know how but suddenly he was all over her; hand gripping her chin up to him, his lips pressing over hers again and again passionately. She had her back to the elevator, hand gripping her strap and the metal bar. The kiss seemed to last for forever. He held her close and securely, drawing them closer, and her hand moved from the bar to his sleeve, gripping it tighter. The lift juttered as it passed the floors; eventually stopping at the fifth floor in which Brooklyn and Nephi didn't seem to realise; that the doors were opening. _

_Someone walked in, and the door closed Brooklyn and Nephi were too preoccupied in their own world to notice. The man tried not to stare at the couple at the corner who were in tight embrace; the guy had his fingers entwined in the girls hair, the other hand on the wall beside her head and she was attempting to grab onto him but at the same time was trying to keep her bag over her shoulder. _

_Brooklyn's hand slowly travelled down her arm smoothly, dragging a finger over her skin; she twitched and he moved his hand back up, back up to her face, she was breathing heavily and her eyes half lidded in some sort of daze. His thumb kneed softly over her soft lips, and he blessed them again with another one of his kisses. His hand now swimming down to her stomach, where his fingers played with the hem of her top, slowly pulling it upwards. _

_**Now's your chance. **_

_No._

………………

_He decided to listen to his 'angel' side and took his hand from under her shirt. Nephi seemed to have relaxed, and when Nephi's destination arrived; she quickly detached her lip off his. He let his hand on the wall fall to his side. Both looked away quickly, and then back, Brooklyn was straightening his hair and had placed a hand over his mouth with his eyes closed as if he was yawning. _

_They looked to the side and saw the man leaving from the lift, then they looked back at each other, and then they quickly looked away from each other with a slight tinge of red staining their cheeks. It was awkward. _

_Really awkward. _

_Did it really happen?_

_The taste and feeling still lingered warmly inside them. _

"_Uh… so…. Er… yeah, see you tomorrow, Brooklyn." _

"_Yeah." He said fondly, smiling softly at her. _

_She froze, quickly ran out of the elevator with a slight grin spreading over her face in which she tried to cover up._

**-o-**

Bliss, he thought. Absolute bliss.

But he realised sooner or later………….. Brooklyn quickly thanked the priest and left the church for the day once h realised that he over welcomed his stay. As he walked down the dark street; he looked at other couples talking amongst each other, sitting on park benches, staying close, huddling together, laughing, smiling. He sat down on a patch of grass of the central park and watched little birds fly towards him. He let them use his finger as a landing, and fed them some birdseed, from a sachet that he had in his pocket.

Then he looked at his watch.

It was only past six.

Nephi would still be in the BEGA quarters doing her regular training practices.

He decided to visit her just before she left.

……………………..

At the BEGA training grounds; Nephi had just taken a shower and had gotten dressed back into her usual daytime garments. She tightened the strap of her duffle bag and was about to leave the changing room.

Brooklyn waited for her outside steadily.

Once Nephi had dried her hair and had checked her reflection in the mirror; she smiled to herself and opened the door of the training room; to bump into someone. "Oh, I'm so sor – "

She looked up into blue eyes.

And swallowed.

"Hi." He said, in a really, slow, deep and…. Seductive voice… or maybe it wasn't really 'seductive' but to Nephi it sounded like that sort of tone. She wheezed, blinked at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked nervously, tugging at her collar of her t-shirt, since when did it get all hot here?

"You." He said huskily to her.

She shivered in anticipation. "Um… well ugghh… lets go then…!"

He grabbed her hand gently in his and led her back out from the corridor… and -

_**Go on. She's always happy to see you. You should take your relationship to a whole new level.**_

Brooklyn stared at his right side of his shoulder. His counterpart as a 'devil' sat there with the same clothes as he was wearing now, except it was red and black, his orange hair seemed to look more messier and flared out more like fire, talking to him with a dark expression and a shadow casted over his eyes.

_No, it was just a kiss. Nothing special. _

Brooklyn looked at the left side of his shoulder. His counterpart of 'angel', dressed in the same clothes as him but only in white and gold, was talking back.

**_You felt how she reacted. She didn't mind. _**The devil said.

_But you did it against her will. _The angel replied.

_**Who cares? As long as you get the girl, that's important.**_

_You have to consider Nephi's feelings. _

_**Yeah, that's also important. But you really should try. You know you like her….**_

_No, don't. Stay mature and calm. Nephi aren't those kinds to like guys who flirt with her too much._

_**Oh, and you can prove that? **_

…………………………

Angel went quiet.

Devil smirked victoriously.

_Poof! _

Both sides left his shoulder when he heard Nephi's voice. "Brooklyn? Are you okay? The lift is over here." He saw her at the right corner, prodding at the elevator button and she smiled at him.

And Brooklyn decided to listen to his 'devil' this time.


End file.
